loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Falling in Love
Falling in love is a good thing, but how can you tell the person how you feel even though you just met or know each other since childhood? Here's some list (For Girls) to win a boy's heart: #Be Prepared: First of all make sure your ready prepared for anything sudden or unexpected and dramatic as anything could happen at anytime! #Look your best: Now make sure your looking good but make sure you have a 'natural look' makeup as boys aren't exactly very easy to impress. Make sure you have your sexy actions at the ready and come fully geared as a fight could start. Don't be afraid to do what you need to do. Never back down. #Conversation: Second of all, you will need to have some chats with the boy 'conversations, daily greetings etc..) daily over the time space of two weeks so the boy can gain your trust, don't be afraid if his girlfriend (if he has a girlfriend) sits down and listens. If you run away as soon as she shows up, it shows that you're weak. DON'T BE WEAK! *Plan a date: After that two weeks of gaining his trust gradually start hanging out with him with about 2 or 3 day intervals then you can get to know the boy better and yet again don't be scared if the girlfriend comes along. Then start complimenting him with just basic stuff like 'wow your eyes are like the stars' or 'you make my heart leap' and little grabs like that then the boy should start to get the hint of you liking him. *Wait: Next you just brace yourselves for the shock of your life the very next few moments/days/weeks the girlfriend should approach you asking if you like him and she should tell you stuff like 'back off' etc. Just ignore her then she will see that you have no interest in her comments whatsoever. Also, tell her that her opinion means nothing to you. Add a growl for added dramatic effect. *Drop Hints: You should gained the boys trust by now and dropped the hint then you like him. After you have done all this it's time for the big moment. You must get a good friend of yours to ask him what would he say if you asked him out. Don't be scared if the answer is 'dunno' because it's most likely going to turn out a yes. But my advice is if you know the boy really likes/loves his real girlfriend then I don't recommend trying this. Otherwise, he'll just turn you down, the girlfriend will hate you, and then your world might just end. *Take note of his interests: Doing this will give you a conversation starter. For example, if he is interested in baseball, read up on the last game and talk to him about it. He will see that you have made the effort to 'enjoy' something he does and he will like you more. *Make your final decision: You should now make your final decision whether to ask him out or not. If you don't decide to then you've wasted a lot of precious time. If you do decide to ask him out give the lad some space, then he knows you're nice and loyal to him. If his decision is no, then you can turn to an alternative plan which may include binoculars and restraining orders until he goes out with you. If he says yes, make sure you give him all your love. *Don't be afraid! Start up a conversation though do not talk about everything in just a day -you'll run out of topics soon so be sure to have a bit of mystery in you. *Be spontaneous! If you think he looks sexy in a tie then just say it in a random moment but seductively otherwise he'll get a weird impression. *Putting effort into your looks once in a while can catch his eyes. There are many other topics on wikiHow that may help with that ;] *Get into "deeper" conversations -depending on how close you both are. Though don't scare him away! Remember you haven't won his heart yet. *Don't be too serious. If he accuses you of something just play along and act innocent and make them think they're right. They love that *At the end, you finally win his heart and you and your boyfriend are dating until one day you'll get married someday. Here's some list (For Boys) to win the girl's heart #Be pursuant *Pursue her without the pressure. In other words, don’t try to “front” and be cocky. Have a conversation first and show her you are interested beyond her appearance. You don’t have to come up with some crazy pickup line. You can simply say, “I want to introduce myself…”Be sincere and genuine in wanting to get to know her. I see too many good guys get intimidated by a girl’s beauty up front, but take a closer look, and find her true self. Honestly, if you can get past this, you’ll have a leg up on the other idiots out there. After all, being genuine is where you excel the most. This is why you are the good guy! #Be a gentleman *Girls don’t want to be treated like a queen, but they do want to be treated like a princess. She doesn’t want you to be a doormat, she wants you to be the one in charge. Open every door for her especially the car door. Pull out her chair and allow her to sit down first when you take her on a date, and let her order first. When you are walking alongside the street, you should be the one walking closest to the street. Being a gentleman is being selfless. #Be complimentary *On our first date, I told her “You look so beautiful.” I then told her how great she looked when I saw her without makeup the night before. It was real and sincere. While she later revealed to me that she had been testing me to see if I would still like her without makeup, I simply saw a girl who didn’t have enough time because she just got done at the gym. That was incredibly sexy to me. #Be creative *You don’t have to blow your bank account to impress her. Think outside the box. I’ve been watching one of my good buds pursue his girl right. He took her on a hike in Malibu, CA to waterfalls and then took her to this place called M Café complete with swans. He’s also taken her to the Getty museum and the zoo, which are free. Another idea is to take her to a place like Color Me Mine, where you paint your own pottery. Putting thought and originality into a date lets her know you really care about showing her the best in life and it allows you to experience each other across various situations. #Be intentional *Invite her to parties, events, and game nights with your friends. I called Kristen every day when I finally got her number. I sent her encouraging text messages and inspirational Bible verses. I told her I wanted to be her man on our fifth date. She wasn’t ready, but she knew what I wanted. I gave her the time she needed with no stipulations, while still pursuing her intentionally. She told me she loved that. #Speak well of her in front of other people *Hold her hand. Pick-up artists recommend saying backhanded compliments, but nothing beats a genuine and sincere compliment. A backhanded compliment might work for a one-night stand, but come on, this is a poisonous ingredient in trying to form a long-term relationship. Treat her just as kindly in front of friends and family as you do when you are alone. #Be attentive *Show her that you care for her and her needs. Pay attention to the small details. Girls care about the small stuff, big time. For instance, on our first date, I knew Kristen was a vegetarian, so I took her to a vegetarian restaurant called Café Gratitude. Listen to what she has to say. #Be protective *Don’t let her walk alone to her car. If she’s going on a jog or walk at night, tell her you want to go to keep her safe. If she’s going to the gas station at night, go with her. If you’re at a club and she needs to go to the restroom, take her there and wait outside the door. #Be a good listener *Ask solid open-ended questions that include “what,” “how,” and “why.” If you’re doing most of the talking, you’re not getting very far with her. Show her you care with body language and by repeating back some of what she just told you. #Be romantic *Plan ahead. What do you want your love story to be? You are the writer. When people ask where your first kiss was, you don’t want her to answer with the driveway or that you were drunk at a party. The night I kissed Kristen for the first time, I wanted it to be special. I took her to an overlook on Mulholland Drive. We stood on top of the city, and that night I was her very own Superman. It was a special moment and I ended up proposing to her there. #Finally, be yourself. There won’t be much longevity if she’s fallen for a false persona, and why would you want that anyway? I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’m not the coolest guy out there, so I have fun in my dorkiness. There is no one else like you, so be confident. When you are walking in truth, “The Game” isn’t necessary. You’ve already won. Category:Content